gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Taylor
Taylor is a 13-year-old girl from Coates. She the power of teleport, often called "bouncing." Description Taylor was originally from Coates, one of the kids with their hands trapped in cement. She was first mentioned when Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Quinn, Little Pete, and Lana discovered her in the middle of the desert, starved nearly to death after someone hauled her out there to die. Taylor is Asian. She is described as "pretty" but not "beautiful." Power Taylor has the ability to teleport to any location she has previously been to, an ability she has nicknamed "bouncing." Due to her ability she is often used to carry messages around the FAYZ. Appearances ;Gone Sam finds her on the road when they are traveling to Coates, starved close to death. Taylor, being one of the Coates kids with powers, have had her hands encased in a block of cement. Sam removes the concrete, saving her life. ;Lies She attempts to save kids that are trapped in the fire by warning them, giving them time to escape before the fire spreads, she ultimately fails at this. ;Plague Sam kisses her when he is drunk and Taylor tells everyone. She also witnessed the death of Hunter when the bugs crawled out of him. Caine meets Taylor to find out about what is happening, and says she can join them if she helps. At the end of the book she is on Caine's side and stays with him in Perdido Beach, bribed by the promise of being able to bounce to the San Francisco de Sales Island whenever she wants. ;Fear Her fate in Fear is undetermined. Pete touched her and altered her DNA, turning her a metallic gold color. She tried to bounce from the island, only to end up like "Albert's Cat" and have her hand and calf stuck in an oak tree. She tried bouncing to Lana, ending up again half inside a vehicle parked nearby. The lower half of her body was cut off from the roof of the car. Pete also altered her genetic make-up, turning her skin gold and making her cold blooded. Sanjit and Virtue found her, and Lana noticed how her appearance was reptilian, lacking in the properties that makes something a mammal, such as giving birth, giving milk, or being warm-blooded. She is also said to have a dark green forked tongue. It is unknown whether she is truly conscious in this state. ;Light Lana tried to fix her, and was able to add all her limbs with the help of both Sanjit and Sinder. Taylor could then "bounce." Little Pete found her and apologized, before changing her eyes, tongue and hair. Her skin still remained gold. She helped to deliver a message to Quinn when Sam was in a bad state since Gaia had injured him. In the epilogue of Light, it is mentioned that a man had seen a girl with golden skin, and then she had disappeared in an instant. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Survivors